ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Revenge of the Gods
Story Eirene is thrown into a cave like room, which was dark, the ceiling seemingly shaking. Eirene: Where am I? What is going on? John?! Man: Eirene. (She looks over, seeing an older man, in his late 30’s, seemingly holding something up. He was on his knees, his body shaking from an invisible pressure.) Eirene: Father?! (She runs over, bending down to him.) What are you doing here? Father: They tricked me. They forced me to take it. (His hair was lined with grey streaks, but still had brown hair.) Please. I can’t hold it anymore. Eirene: But, (She backs away, confused and afraid) You left me with your brother. You threw me away! Father: And I have always regretted it. Please. (Eirene looks uncomfortable, but then goes down onto her knees. She braces herself, as she acts like she’s lifting something up. Her father collapses to the ground, panting. He then gets up.) Eirene: Father! Help me! Father: So sorry dear. (His body morphs, turning into sludge. The sludge on top of his head is now grey.) Sludgepuppy: But your father is now dead. And you, are trapped. Eirene: NO! (The Sludgepuppy laughs, and walks off.) John wakes up, panting. The sun was shining, and he was laying on grass, overlooking the ocean. Rook was still asleep by his side. John: Rook. Wake up. (John shakes Rook, and he reacts instantly. The holes in his armor had been fixed.) Rook: What happened? John: Not sure. All I know is that Eirene was kidnapped. Rook: What?! We have to rescue her. John: Agreed. But something tells me we need help. (Then, a powerful flash occurs, blinding them. When the light fades, there was a man wearing a toga, radiating light from his body. He steps off a glowing chariot.) Man: And help you shall receive. I am Apollo, god of the sun, poems, music, and prophecy. John: Prophecy? Does that mean the Oracle serves you? Apollo: Yes, and she had good things to say about you. Oh, also, I found your declaration to the gods very amusing. Though, not many others did. You’re lucky I’m able to help at all. But I had to push this matter. I need you to return to the Sea of Monsters. John: What? Is that where Eirene is? Apollo: Not sure. But that was the last confirmed location of my sister, Artemis. You two met. John: Yeah. We did. Apollo: I want you to go in and rescue her. I believe that you’ll find your friend there as well. Do you accept? John: Yes. Do I get a prophecy? Apollo: If you really want one, I can give you one. John: In that case, no. We’re wasting time now. It’ll take us some time to get a boat, and even to transverse the Sea. Apollo: Oh, right. (He snaps his fingers, and they were in the chariot, which rides forward, towards the ocean. They hit the water, and the chariot turns into a ship, resembling a speedboat.) This’ll let you travel pretty fast, though only as long as the sun’s up. If you can’t find her before then, then I can no longer help you. John: Rook, take the helm. Let’s go! Apollo: Good luck. (Apollo releases light, and disappears.) End Scene The ship sails through at an incredible speed, passing a nearby island. They quickly approach a mist, going through it. When it fades, Charybdis was right in front of them. John: Oh, not this thing again. (Slaps down Omnitrix.) Xylofreeze: Xylofreeze! Xylofreeze raises his arm, causing Charybdis to float above the water. Scylla appears out of its cave, and Xylofreeze slams Charybdis into the wall, crushing Scylla underneath. Xylofreeze slams it to the wall again, and again. Scylla falls, turning into gold dust. Xylofreeze then throws Charybdis into the air, and hits the Omnitrix. Granodite flies forward, and grows in size, becoming a giant. Granodite grabs Charybdis, releasing a powerful mana blast. Charybdis turns into gold dust, and Granodite shrinks down, landing back on deck. The ship goes through the light, entering the Sea of Monsters. Granodite: Alright. Come on out. Rook: Who are you talking to? Granodite: Our stowaways. (The Hunters of Artemis come out, led by Zoë. Granodite reverts.) John: Rook, let me introduce you to the Hunters of Artemis. Zoë here is the second in command. Zoë: What are you doing with the sun god’s chariot? Speak, boy. John: Apollo sent us to rescue Artemis. Zoë: We will be the ones that rescue our Lady. John: Like it or not, looks like we’re working together. They then hear screeches overhead, and they all look up. They see several monsters that look exactly like Astrodactyl. Zoë: Harpies. John: Great. Rook, Zoë, hold the deck. Zoë: You don’t command me. (John activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down.) Heatblast: I wanted Jetray. Though I guess this is fitting. Heatblast releases fire, propelling himself into the air. He gets level with the harpies, and blasts one with fire, destroying it. A harpy creates a green energy whip, which hits Heatblast from behind. Heatblast: Energy whips? Cool. Omnitrix, scan mode. (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, scanning one of the harpies.) Now, to business. Heatblast releases a wave of fire from his body, but the harpies release a propulsion wave from their jetpacks, neutralizing the fire and hitting Heatblast, knocking him out of the sky. The harpies dive after him, approaching quickly. Heatblast releases a stream of fire, the harpies flying right into it, burning away. Heatblast looks down, seeing that the ship was leagues ahead, no longer under him. Heatblast: This is why I wanted Jetray. (Heatblast propels himself forward with fire, now barely above the surface of the water. A lightning bolt then shoots from the sky, hitting Heatblast, and he crashes into the water.) End Scene Heatblast’s fire is put out, as he’s sinking further down. He opens his eyes, and gasps for air. He hits the Omnitrix. Ripjaws: (Gasps with relief) Whew! There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Where’d that come from? Voice: You have bigger things to worry about now, Jonathan Smith. (Ripjaws turns, seeing that he was surrounded by mermen, those with a human upper body, and a fish tail for legs, similar to Ripjaws’ tail. They were led by an older, bigger merman with a big beard and wielding a trident.) Ripjaws: (Floating up straight) Poseidon, god of the sea. Poseidon: You have some nerve entering my domain again. Especially after what you did to my son. Ripjaws: Polyphemus tried to eat Eirene. Unlike some people, I don’t plan on following what you gods tell me to. Poseidon: And yet, you are listening to Apollo, going on this quest. Tell me, if you’re not doing this for the gods, who are you doing it for? Ripjaws: Myself. And because it is what I should do. Poseidon: Kill him. The mermen swim forward, wielding spears. Ripjaws dodges a spear, and bites it, destroying it with ease. He then punches the merman, and spins to dodge another spear, grabbing it and yanking it out of the merman’s hand. Ripjaws spins the spear, striking three merman with the spear handle. Ripjaws starts to pant, and looks up to the surface. Ripjaws: Have to get out of the sea. Ripjaws begins to swim up, when he is swallowed by a Leviathan. Poseidon smirks slightly, which disappears after Ultimate Ripjaws tears through the Leviathan’s stomach, swimming at him at a blinding speed. Poseidon fires an energy blast from his trident, which Ultimate Ripjaws dodges. The blast hits the Leviathan, vaporizing it. Ultimate Ripjaws collides with Poseidon, trying to wrestle control of the trident out of his hands. Poseidon: You cannot defeat me in my domain. Ultimate Ripjaws: If that’s the case, then why are you using your soldiers and pets to fight me? (Poseidon’s anger rises, and the sea around them start to churn. Ultimate Ripjaws is forced away, and is caught in a whirlpool. Poseidon raises his trident.) Uh-oh. Time to go. I’ll be sure to stay out of the water for some time. Ultimate Ripjaws dashes for the surface, breaking free of the whirlpool. The waves churn and move, forcing Ultimate Ripjaws to the side, making the ascent to the surface longer. Energy blasts fly up from below, which he dodges, barely. Ultimate Ripjaws breaks the surface, getting his whole body out of the water. Ultimate Ripjaws sees a spark in the sky. Ultimate Ripjaws: Oh, man. (Hits Omnitrix.) A lightning bolt comes down from the sky, striking AmpFibian. He absorbs the lightning. He then flies off in the direction the chariot ship went, lightning bolts raining down on him. AmpFibian: Great. I can’t see the ship, and Zeus and Poseidon want me dead. Then, a Leviathan comes out of the water, biting at him. AmpFibian dodges, firing a powerful lightning blast, electrocuting the Leviathan, causing it to fall back. More lightning bolts rain down, as AmpFibian approaches a giant cyclone on the water. The winds catch AmpFibian, and suck him into it. Inside the cyclone, AmpFibian sees a To’kustar, being black with orange runes on its body. AmpFibian: A cosmic storm? (A giant fist approaches, going to punch him.) Oh, man. Glad I don’t have bones. (The fist hits AmpFibian, and sends him flying.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Rook *Apollo *Hunters of Artemis **Zoë *Eirene (dream only) Villains *Sludgepuppy (dream only) *Charybdis *Scylla *Harpies (Astrodactyl's species) *Poseidon *Mermen *Leviathans *Zeus (Powers only) *Black To'kustar Aliens *Xylofreeze *Granodite *Heatblast (accidental transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws (first re-appearance) *AmpFibian Aliens Re-unlocked *Astrodactyl Trivia *John re-enters the Sea of Monsters, on a quest to save Eirene and Artemis. *John fights both Poseidon and Zeus. He uses the alien forms that resemble their powers, Ripjaws and AmpFibian. *John learns that Astrodacytl can create energy weapons. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Time Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Ancient Greece Arc